The New Girl
by Saeraleis
Summary: Everything is going great at Hollywood Arts, when a new girl arrives. People start acting differently one by one, but when Tori, Robbie, and Andre have changed and Beck disappears, it's up to Cat and Jade to save everyone, if they can save themselves...
1. Cat's New Friend

Cat's POV

"Jade?" I ask.

"What?" She turns from the soda machine and looks at me.

"Who's that?" I point to a stange girl. She has dark brown hair, and tan skin. She has on black clothes, and when she looks up I notice dark circles around her eyes.

"Some new chick, I guess." She shrugs and turns back to the soda machine..

"Let's go say hi!"

"Cat you're supposed to _ignore_ the new kid. You already messed up on Tori, so let's not mess up on her."

"But-"

"No Cat!"

I pout, then I grab her arm when she takes out her soda, and drag her over to the new girl.

"Bye!" Jade turns to walk away.

"Hi! I'm Cat, and this is Jade!" I say quickly.

"Dang it! Too slow!" Jade murmers.

"Hello. My name is Raina," she says. "I am a bit lost. Where is the art class?"

"Come on! I'll show you!" I jump in front of her and smile. She follows me as I skip up the steps toward the art room. "Do you want me to come back and show you to your next class, after this period?" I ask as we stop outside the art room.

"Yeah. Sure," Raina smiles, sort of awkwardly, then turns and goes into the art class. I beam, then I skip off to Sikowitz's class.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's really short! I just really want to get to Raina's POV! That is going to be SOOOOOOOO much fun to write! Teehee!<p> 


	2. Betrayal

Yay! One more chapter until I get to write Raina's POV! Anyways, review please and all that boring stuff(just 'cuz it's boring doesn't mean you don't have to review! You still do or I'll use my least liked threat! It works really well! *smiles deviously*)

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

When Cat sat down next to me in Sikowitz's class, I look at her and sigh.

"I don't like that new chick!" I state, flatly.

"Jade her name is Raina," Cat replied.

"Fine. I don't like _Raina_," I said, saying her name with distaste. I turned back to face the front of the room.

"Jade that's a rude thing to say!" Cat says.

"Well, I don't!" I say, refusing to look at her.

"Why not Jade?"

"Cat she looked at me evilly!" I said knowing Beck, who was sitting in front of me hated cursing.

"What do you mean?"

"Like a bee's itch!"

"What?" Cat asked, cluelessly, like always.]

I roll my eyes and whisper it in her ear. "Jade!" she yells.

"What!"

"That's a dirty word," she whispered shyly. I didn't mean to snap.

"Cat you've seen it written in the bathroom plenty of-" She shows me a small bottle of white-out. "You've been whiting-out my curse words!"

"You've been writing them?"

I smile, deviously. "Yup."]

"Alright class! Tori come up here and put your left foot in your right ear!" Sikowitz says. Tori complains and and the conversation between me and Cat is over.

* * *

><p>Later, at lunch, the new chick sits down with us.<p>

"Everyone this is Raina! Raina this is Andre, Tori, Robbie, Rex, and Beck!" Cat says.

"Hey!" they all say.

"Thanks for remembering me, Cat!" says Robbie through his stupid toy, Rex.

"Shut up Rex!" I snap. I turn to Raina. "What do you want?"

"Well Cat said that I could join you for lunch. That is alright, right?" she replies.

While everyone says yeah, I say no, loudly.

"Jade?" Beck looks at me.

"What?"

"Be nice."

"Fine." I turn back to Raina. "Welcome to our table. When will you be leaving?"

Raina gets up and sits at an empty table. When I smile triumphantly, everyine joins her. I snarl and Stuck my fork forcefully into my salad. I glare at Raina to see her glaring back. Like she did this morning.

* * *

><p>Ok now I get to write Raina's POV! YAY!<p> 


	3. Sinjin

Raina's POV

Everything is going according to my plan. I've got everyone eating right out of my hand except for that Jade girl. We sit chatting at the table at lunch. I glare at Jade when nobody is looking. She'll like me soon, too. In time. She'll join them, or she'll envy them. I can see inside her head. I can see the wheels turning in her head. But I don't care. Every school I've been to has its plotters. They always turn to me, though. Always...

* * *

><p>I'm standing in the hall, watching a pale, skinny boy with curly blonde hair and glasses reading a book, when the small girl with red hair and is named after an animal comes bouncing up to me.<p>

"Hi Raina!" she squeaks.

"Hello Cat," I reply. I turn back to the boy. "Does he ever move?"

"Only for class. We think he likes that stair. Anyways, Raina I've got rehearsals! Come watch me! Please please _PLEASE!_"

I smile to myself. Begging. "No, I think I'll stay here Cat. Perhaps another rehearsal."

She shrugs sadly, then skips off. I walk up to the boy and sit down beside him. I quickly scan the halls. Empty. Good.

"Hi there!" I say, trying to flirt him out of the hall and into the nearby janitor's closet.

"Hello." He looks up. "Do I know you?" he asks.

"No. But I want to know you!" I flirt.

"I'm in love with Tori. Sorry."

"But if you've kissed a girl, you'd become more popular." I look him over. "I don't think you lie well. So let's go make it true shall we?" I flutter my eyelids at him. His eyes widen. He pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Well I suppose it would lift my social status up some."

I giggle. Bad joke, but I'm trying to make him work for me. I smile and take his hand. He stands up.

"No books. It's hard to kiss with something big and lumpy between us."

"My book isn't big and lumpy!"

"None the less it'll get in the way. And I really want a _REAL_ kiss." I put on a pouting face. Big eyes. Lower lip out. Irresistible.

He slowly bends down and puts his book on the stair step. He stands back up. "Hi my name is Sinjin," he says, almost in a trance.

I smile. "Raina." I slip my hands into his and walk backwards towards the janitors closet. I open the door and pull him in. "Ready?" Sinjin nods and I smile.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! That was fun to write. Now I need help! Should the next chapter be in Cat's or Jade's POV? Either way you'll get an idea what happened in the closet. I plan to make the next chapter longer!<p> 


	4. Sinjin's New Abilities

Ok, so in this chapter, you're going to get a small insight off what happened. But not much.

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

Cat and I are standing at the soda machine talking about whatever, when Sinjin throws the doors open, and walks into the hall. My jaw drops in shock. Sinjin doesn't look like his usual nerdy self. His hair and skin have darkened. He's wearing black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and black sneakers. Cat runs up to him, still in awe.

"Sinjin! What happened? Did you do something with your hair?" she asks, as she reaches up to touch his slicked back hair.

"No. I lost the nerd look. Thought I'd go for a cooler look," he says, grabbing Cat's wrist before she can touch his hair, but he doesn't let go. Cat squealed in pain and struggled against him.

I walk up to them, and slap the back of Sinjin's hand. He lets go of Cat. "Well you look like a human cow there Sinjin," I tell him, as Cat massages her wrist, which is now turning red, showing where Sinjin's hand had been. I see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well either way, I feel and look more confident." Sinjin smiles.

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt us! Especially Cat! You know she's sensitive!" I shout at him. I turn to Cat. "Come on Cat. Lets get some ice for your wrist." I put my arm around her shoulders, and leave Sinjin, hopefully guilty.

* * *

><p>Raina is out today. I find this out, when she doesn't join us for lunch.<p>

"Hey, did anyone notice Sinjin today?" I ask everyone at the table.

"Yeah. He's all weird, and stuff," Tori adds.

"Did anyone notice the dark circles around his eyes?" Robbie asks.

"Now that I think about it, yeah I did." I say.

"He hurt me!" Cat cries.

"He did!" everyone but Cat and me shout.

"Yeah I saw him do it." I tell them.

"We gotta find out what has happened to him, before he gets out of control," Tori says.

"Tori, I doubt he'll get out of control," I snap.

Tori points at something behind me. Reluctantly, I turn and look. I feel Beck shifting beside me to look as well.

Sinjin is standing next to a table with a nerd sitting at it.

"You're in my seat, nerd," he says.

The nerd jumps and looks at Sinjin. "Technically, this seat is a bench. And this bench belongs to the school. Not you." the nerd says.

Sinjin snarls. "I said, _YOU'RE IN MY SEAT NERD!_" he shouts. Sinjin grabs the nerd by his shirt and throws him off the seat. Then Sinjin throws the nerd's lunch at him, getting him all over the back of his pants.

"Sinjin!" I yell. I jump up from the table.

"What?" he barks.

"Why did you throw that nerd?"

"I wanted to sit alone. Now, _leave!_ I want to eat in peace."

"I'll leave when I'm done with you!"

Sinjin stands. He grabs my arm, and and slams me onto the table. The last thing I remember seeing is Beck, Tori, Robbie, and Cat jump up from the table. Cat runs off with Tori, while Beck and Robbie pick me up and carries me off. Beck smiles at me, sadly. I try to smile back, but everything being to slip away from me. And then everything is black.

* * *

><p>I don't remember waking up. One minute, Beck and Robbie are carrying me, and I pass out, the next, I'm sitting in the nurse's office. She tells me Sinjin just dinged me up. She gives me an ice pack for my head, and she lets me leave. Beck is waiting for me outside the office.<p>

"How you feeling?" he asks.

"My head hurts," I whine.

"I thought it might since you blacked out when Sinjin attacked you," he teases.

"Don't tease me." I wobble a bit, and he wraps my arm around him, and helps me to the black-box theatre. The whole way my head is spinning. Beck notices, and picks me up, then carries me the rest of the way. He sets me down in a chair, then sits down next to me. I hug his arm, and layon his shoulder, holding the ice pack to the bump on my head.

"Jade. Maybe you should go back to the nurse," he suggests.

"No. I hate it in there. It reeks of cleanliness," I complain.

"Jade."

"Come with me then."

"I'll miss class."

"At least carry me there. I might pass out again."

"I'll ask-"

"Just do it now if you really want me in that place."

Beck nods. He hoists me out of the chair and carries me back to the nurse's office. While Beck explains why he brought me back, I feel myself slipping away again.

"No!" I whisper.

Beck and the nurse look at me, and notice I'm going to black out any minute now. Beck holds my hand, while the nurse just rushes around, gathering things and talking to quickly for me to understand. Or maybe the world is speeding up. I can't tell. I watch as my eyelids slip closed, and I drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I felt like someone needed to be hurt by someone who would never hurt someone or couldn't at all. Sinjin fell into both! Hope you liked it! Review pleeeeeeease!<p> 


	5. Depression

I've gotten a couple of good guess about Raina, but you aren't right! Then again, even if you were I probably wouldn't tell you, just to keep you guessing! So you might be right… or wrong… who knows.

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

Jade passed out several times yesterday. Today, she's staying home, so she won't pass out in the middle of class. Cat sat alone in Sikowitz's class, when Raina sat down next to her.

"Raina! I didn't know you took this class!" I squeal.

"I did not. But now I do. Art became boring. So I'm trying acting," she says.

"Yay! Now I'm not alone!"

"Uh… sure," she says. She turns to face the front, and doesn't speak again.

I pout since she won't talk to me. Then I get an idea.

"Have you hear what happened to Sinjin?" I ask her.

"Yes," she says.

"Well he-. You have?"

"Yes. I also know why Jade is not here. He threw her on a table, and she repeated blacks out."

"Wow. You're so smart Raina!"

"Sure."

"Alright class! We have a new student in our class, who would like to try acting. To make her feel welcome, let's ask her to come up here and do something for us!" Sikowitz says.

Raina rolls her eyes, but get up, and goes to the front. "Alright. Any suggestion class?" he asks.

"What if she has to pretend a meteor is coming toward her?" I suggest.

"Good Cat! Yes Raina and GO!" Sikowitz jumps off the stage, leaving Raina to acting,

"OMIGOSH! A METEOR IS HURTLING TOWARDS THE EARTH! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Raina yells.

Sikowitz jumps back up on the stage. "Thank you Raina!" He pushes her off, and she sits down next to me. She smiles, then turns back to the front.

* * *

><p>Raina and I spent the whole day together, but I decided to go see Jade. She asked me this morning, and I promised, so I am walking to her house. I ring the doorbell. Her dad answers and sends me straight to her room. She is laying on her bed texting.<p>

"Hi Jade!" I say.

"Hey Cat," she sighs. "Did Raina come back to school today?"

"Yep! She joined our class!" I tell her.

"Which one?"

"Sikowitz's!"

She bangs her head on her pillow until she passes out again. I shrug, and leave her house.

Line

Jade's back and she is avoiding everyone. Especially if they're with Raina. I tried to hang out with her this morning, but she walked away. Jade's depressed and annoyed, I can tell.

* * *

><p>I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer. Also I'd like to mention to those of you who guessed Raina is a vampire, since when do vampires have dark skin?<p> 


	6. Them

Nobody's POV

Over the course of two weeks, Jade stays depressed, and avoids everyone. More and more students start acting like Sinjin. Solitary, and short-tempered. They all get dark skin, dark hair, and dark circles around their eyes. Things start changing faster and faster. Soon the teachers start changing. When a Sikowitz changes, Jade plays sick, and stays out of school for the next week. Everyone, but Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Beck have changed when Jade comes back.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Jade says, walking up to the group since Raina is absent.<p>

"Done avoiding us?" Beck asks, as he puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes," she said, sadly. "I missed you."

"We missed you to Jade!" Cat hugs her. Robbie and Tori hug her to. Jade smiles sadly. Then she suddenly notices everyone, their dark skin, dark clothes, everything.

"Omigod! Raina's made more zombies!" she says. She ducks under Beck's arm and goes behind him, peering over his shoulder.

"Jade!" Beck sighs. "Just because they-"

"Are zombies!" Jade said, finishing his sentence.

Beck rolls his eyes. "Jade. Calm down. They're just-"

"Zombies!" she says, digging her nails into his shoulder.

"Owh Jade! Owh!" Beck moves her hand, and rubs his shoulder. His shirt turns a little red where her nails were. "Jade. You made me bleed." He looks at her.

"Sorry." Jade says noticing the blood. "Anyways I'm going to get a soda." She walks over to the soda machine. "I'm dreaming, I'm so dreaming. I'll wake up and find out everything is perfectly normal." She murmurs to herself.

"Jade, you're not dreaming." Jade jumps. She turns. Robbie has changed. "This is all real. Come with me and I'll show you."

"No! I like being human!" Jade shouts. She backs up, into Sikowitz.

"Who says we aren't human Jade?" he asks.

Jade whirls around. She's grateful she knows his weaknesses. "Everything!" she shouts. She punches him in the stomach, and Sikowitz doubles over. The nurse, now changed, walks over to Jade.

"Harming a teacher. Come along." The nurse grabs Jade's wrist, and begins to drag her away.

"Help!" Jade calls out as she tries to release herself from the nurse's death grip. But everyone is gone. Tori, Andre, and Beck have disappeared, and Cat is banging on a door. Then she slides to the ground and cries. "Cat! Help me!" Jade yells. She just puts her hand on the door. The nurse slaps Jade where she hit her head. It's still weak, and she blacks out, and the nurse drags her down the hall toward the principal's office.

Cat falls asleep outside of the door.

* * *

><p>When Jade wakes up, she is tied down to a chair in the principal's office. She looks at the principal, who isn't there. Instead, it's Raina.<p>

"You!" Jade shouts.

"Me!" Raina smiles.

"Let me go!"

"But if I let you go we can't have fun. I was so looking forward to it." She kneels next to Jade, and gently traces her cheekbone.

Jade snaps at her finger, failing to bite it. "Oh well if you're going to play that way…" She claps her hands, and Robbie walks in, followed by Andre. "Put her with the others." Andre slaps Jade on her weak spot, and she blacks out. "Also, blindfolds and gags. I don't want her finding out who's in there. Leave her there for an hour, and then bring her back." Raina flicks her hand, and they drag Jade out.

* * *

><p>"Jade!" Tori says when Andre and Robbie have closed and locked the door.<p>

"It's Jade?" Cat asks.

"Yeah. I saw her purple hair. I'll cut her free."

Jade feels Tori cutting the ropes. Soon the ropes fall off, and Jade pulls of the blindfold and gag, while Tori cuts the ropes around her ankles. They're in the janitor's closet.

"Where's Beck? They didn't get him did they?" Jade asks.

"No they took him." Tori tells her.

"What! Where?"

"We don't know Jade."

"But…but"

Cat just hugs Jade. Jade just cries, then the door is thrown open. Andre hits Cat and she blacks out.

"Hey! Don't you-" He hits Jade and she passes out, and then falls on top of Cat. He grabs Tori and drags her away, as she screams.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Jade wake up tied down to the chair in the principal's office.<p>

"Alright ready to have fun Jade?" Raina asks, as she walks in behind Jade.

"No! I hate fun!" Jade shouts.

"Tori!"

Jade turns around to see Tori standing in the doorway. She's gone.

"It's ok. I never really liked her."

"Maybe you'd like to see who's with her.

Tori yanks someone in. They have a bag over their head. Tori takes off the bag to reveal a wide-eyed Cat.

"Cat!" Jade begins to fight again.

"Jade!"

"She smells like candy you know," Raina says, playing with Cat's hair.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat shouts.

"It means you smell like candy."

"Awh! Thank you! You smell like…" Cat sniffs Raina. "A dog! And vanilla!"

"A dog?" Jade asks.

Cat nods.

"Well I should," Raina tells Jade. "I'm a werewolf."

* * *

><p>Sorry it goes kinda fast! Review: Jade play sick for a week, when she comes back everyone's a werewolf. Then Robbie, Andre, and Tori are. Cat is in danger, and Beck is missing. Jade is pretty much dead. End of Chapter. Btw I wasn't lying when I said you were guessing wrong! But you were close!<p> 


	7. They Win

Ok, so I'm really really _**REALLY**_ sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I ended up with writer's block and when I thought of something, school started and so I've been busy with homework and stuff. And I still don't own Victorious.

Raina's POV

"Jade! What's going on? I'm scared!" Cat whispers, but just loud enough for me to hear her.

"Raina's an evil bitch that wants to end the human race!" Jade snarls, glaring at me.

Cat gasps. "JADE!"

"WHAT?"

"That's a dirty word…"

"I don't give a damn! Let us go!"

I laugh. "No. I have my reasons for doing this, Jade. I am not leaving until I win." Cat starts crying and I smile at her. "What is wrong Cat?"

"Y-you're b-b-being m-mean to Jade!" she cries. I simply roll my eyes and turn back to Jade. I trace my finger along her jawbone.

"You will taste wonderful, Jade. After all, I can't have you join the others. If you do, you might find a way to lose the werewolf." I take a handful of her hair and sniff it. "I take that back. You smell bitter. Victoria! You can have Jade!" I take a step back and Tori comes up to Jade smiling.

"Hello Jade," she says.

"Shit." Jade starts trying to get away again.

"Stop it Jade. You can't get away."

"Fuck you Tori! I sure as hell can!"

"How?"

"Like this!" The ropes hold Jade to the chair cut and reveal a knife in her hand. "Sleeves come in handy!" She punches Tori and knocks her out then turns on me. She aims for my face but I grab her hand and twist it until I'm certain it's broken. Jade quickly yanks her hand away and tries to punch me again, this time entirely missing.

"You're not doing a very good job there Jade." I grab her not broken hand and force it behind her back. Then I nose my way through her hair to her ear and whisper, "I'm going to kill you now Jade." That's when the world turns black.


	8. Slowly Back to Normal

I have my friend helping me write this! I'd say who she is, but she's not on here… yet…. That's right I will make her join if it's the last thing I do! Still not my TV show, but it is my plot!

Jade's POV

I shut my eyes tightly while Raina holds me, getting ready to die, then she just falls off of me. I can feel her fall and I open my eyes. Cat had knocked out Andre and Robbie and then Raina. She giggles.

"That was easier than I thought it would be!"

I nod then begin searching through Raina's things, trying to find a way to turn everyone back to humans. "Help me look Cat?"

She nods and begins searching Raina. That's when I find it. A small vial with a glowing green liquid in it, labeled, "The Cure of Werewolves". Thinking fast, I dump the contents into Raina's mouth and force her to swallow. The moment she does, her skin begins to pale and her hair turns black. She wakes up.

"What happened?" she asks, clearly confused.

"You were trying to wipe out the human race and turn them all into werewolves! You don't remember?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I've been studying werewolves. When they turn a person and that person is cured, they don't remember anything after being turned. I also learned that anyone they turned will turn back to their true form." Sure enough, Tori, Robbie, and Andre all turn normal then wake up confused. Cat explains to them what happened and what Raina just told us. Raina looks at me. "Thank you. A werewolf tends to think life as a werewolf is better than human. That was why I didn't drink the cure on my own."

I nod, then get up and go to find Beck. Then I remember, she never told me where he is. Beck is gone and I may never see him again. I sink down to my knees, then I swear I hear him calling me, but I tell myself I'm imagining what I want to hear. Beck is gone. I'll never see him again. So I sit there and let silent tears fall. I jump when someone puts a hand on my back. I look up to see Raina.

"I'm leaving. I know some other werewolves and I'm going to go change them back so nothing like this ever happens again. Good luck." She smiles at me then leaves.

Beck's POV

I wake up in what looks like the back trunk of someone's car. Then it opens and I wince at the bright light.

"Oh! Did I put you in there?" the person asks.

I manage to make out a figure. It's a girl. She sounds like Raina, but as she comes into focus, I notice she has pale skin and black hair. Not Raina. Is she? "What's your name?" I ask.

"Raina."

"Then yeah, I think it was you…"

She helps me out of the trunk and apologizes several times before getting in and driving off. I sigh then walk into the school, in search for Jade.


	9. Raina's Forever Secret

Sorry it took so long to update. But it's here now, so whoop-dee-do!

Disclaimer: I will own this television show, when fish breathe air and pigs breath water! So never.

Beck's POV

I find Jade crying. I stand in front of her and she just cries harder, so I squat down in front of her and lift her head up to look at me. Her face immediately lights up and knocks me to the floor with a hug.

"Whoa! Jade!" I laugh.

She doesn't answer. She just lays there on top of me. And I run my fingers through her hair.

Tori's POV

Cat hugs us the moment Jade walked out, hyper as ever. I wish I could remember what had happened. We hug her back, and Andre suggests playing 20 questions, so we could figure out what had happened. After about half an hour, we all have a rough idea about what had happened. My first thought is forget it. Move on and never think about it again.

~Somewhere in Nevada~

No one's POV

The man with the black cloak sees the car pull up and stands there, anticipating the girl in the car. She gets out. The girl is wearing a black cloak just like his. She kneels before him.

"My Lord," she says.

The man motions for her to stand. "Have you discovered who she is?"

The girl stands and nods. "Yes. But it will take some convincing."

The man nods. "Then I'm glad we have an agreement."

The girl nods.

"You know what you must do, Lorae, so do it," says the man.

Lorae pulls off her hood, and smiles. "I think I'll continue to be Raina, for a little longer my Lord." And with that, Lorae drives away.

So yeah. That's it. I might make a sequel, but I'm still not sure. Let me know if you think I should please! And review too please!


End file.
